


性，愛與筆記【番外】

by Bunsen Burner (Sheng)



Series: 性，愛與筆記 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Bunsen%20Burner
Summary: 放置成書之後的番外，皆未錄書。
Relationships: 靳明毅/陸臣
Series: 性，愛與筆記 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777099
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	性，愛與筆記【番外】

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇番外為正文後約5年

感謝繪師[南綠](https://www.plurk.com/a51236789)繪製！

十九塊六角形紙板塊擺在桌上，每張紙板塊上分別放置著一張小小的數字牌，桌邊散落著道路、村莊和程式的小模型，模型旁有兩顆骰子。

陸臣摩娑著手裡的紙牌。  
每次聖誕長假來美國這裡過年時，他都會被拖入戰局玩紙牌遊戲或益智桌遊。

一開始，他毫無概念，和靳明毅組隊後，無論勝負，他都不太明白原因。  
不過一回生，二回熟，現在，他已經可以和靳明毅一起討論對策。

今天的戰局開在卡坦島。

《回合三》

「所以，根據我們佔的位置，很難拿到羊毛，最好搶佔港口。」溫熱的氣息隨著沁入骨髓的大吉嶺夜香包裹住他，陸臣揚起唇，悄聲和靳明毅討論：「正下方那個以二換一的可以嗎？」

「可以。」靳明毅低聲道：「只要佔住那個港口，敬閣他們一定會來跟我們換資源。」

「好。」陸臣點點頭，在回合內蓋下一條通往港口的道路。

「那我來骰！」藍成碧丟擲兩顆骰子，骰出九點。

陸臣眼明手快地向銀行索取小麥，插入手牌中。

藍成碧轉頭朝向靳致禮，「我們蓋這邊啦。」

靳致禮眉頭深鎖，「等一下，別吵，我還在想。」

「我覺得蓋這邊好啦，你看還有路可以再往下蓋。」藍成碧繼續出主意，靳致禮沒聽她的意見，「蓋那邊沒用啦。」他拿起手上的道路蓋在另一頭，與靳明毅、陸臣組的道路相接。

「我就說蓋這邊好，你這樣不就被擋住了嗎？」藍成碧一手拿著叉起的蘋果塊咬了一口，「你等一下一定會後悔。」

靳致禮不理她，轉向小兒子，「換你們了。」

蘇曉寒拿起骰子，骰出十二點。陸臣和蘇曉寒同時向銀行領取羊毛。

靳敬閣微微側頭，與蘇曉涵低聲討論：「我哥他們要蓋港口，我們要改變策略嗎？」

「好，我們還要再蓋一條路，快不過他們。靳教授他們應該是特別缺某種資源，才會想蓋那裡。」蘇曉寒輕聲說：「我們蓋另一邊，之後觀察他們要用什麼東西交換，反正我們現在有士兵卡，可以再等等。」

「同意。」靳敬閣低聲道。他在另一端放下道路，「我們好了。」

陸臣拿過骰子，一骰，六點。  
他和藍成碧分別向銀行領取礦石和樹木，然後用手上的資源在港口處蓋了一座村莊。

「好了。」

《回合五》

「陸臣哥，我們提議用兩張礦石，跟你們換一張樹木。」蘇曉寒轉向陸臣，揚了揚手牌。

陸臣低聲問靳明毅：「我們換嗎？現在有港口，可以換給她。」

靳明毅輕輕搖頭，「我們沒有利潤，只是為人作嫁，沒有三張以上，我們不換。」

陸臣轉向蘇曉寒，微微笑道：「如果給我們三張礦石的話，可以考慮。」

蘇曉寒並不意外，「那我們放棄交易。」

她輕聲問靳敬閣：「他們要三張，下次給嗎？」

「不用。」靳敬閣低聲回答，「我們下次用兩張羊毛試探看看。」

《回合七》

「你看，我就說要蓋這邊！」藍成碧搶過靳致禮手中的道路，蓋在她堅持的位置，靳致禮嘆了口氣，「好，都給你蓋。」

靳明毅轉向靳敬閣，兩人之間隔著各自的伴侶，他們的目光在空中交會，交換了一個眼色。

《回合九》

藍成碧轉向自己的大兒子，「明毅，我要用一張礦石跟你換一張樹木。」話裡帶著不容拒絕的意味。

「好，換。」靳明毅二話不說地答應，陸臣抽了一張樹木和藍成碧交換。

藍成碧又轉向二兒子，「敬閣，我要用一張礦石跟你換兩張羊毛。」

蘇曉寒自動自發地拿出兩張羊毛孝敬藍成碧。

藍成碧鄭重宣佈：「我們現在要把這座村莊升級成城市。」她將城市的小模型替換紙板塊上的村莊模型。

陸臣看向蘇曉寒，在彼此眼中看見笑意。

卡坦島的玩法是最早獲得十分的那組隊伍獲勝，依據藍成碧的搶劫玩法，爸媽的獲勝近在眼前。


End file.
